


Erosion through Tragedy

by Rae_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't usually do this but what the hell, Poem about the Uchiha boys, Poetry, Sad Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_Kid/pseuds/Rae_Kid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't usually do this, but I just got caught up in the moment, thinking about Sasuke and Itachi and that whole situation and... wah lah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erosion through Tragedy

The memory of bruises

Of patchwork skin sewn together

By the careful hand of the loving brother

Oh his smile, the blade that never dulls

What once was love

Turned to poison, to poison

Sincere in its martyrdom that is not the death of one

But two, and so is murder

For the greater whole than what smaller

Was fractured and bleeding

Bleeding, oh the blood

That ever floods and god I'm drowning

What is this love?

That was two beings that spoke

But never listened watched

And never saw

The frailties of the perfect being

That shone, oh so bright

And brother would never fail, never fail

But what has he succeeded in

But failure? To cast his brother in the fire

And remade, reforged to make imperfect metal

Out of peerless steel with no impurities

Insists it is to protect, to defend

It is the shape that matters and the purpose

To end, never mind that the blade will break

Will rust and rot and shatter

Like bones that break under pressure

And fine lines on glass that fracture

But the death, oh the death that is murder

But suicide, two for the slaughter

Brother, brother our legacy of traitors

The blood in our veins that hanged

Mother and Father but for their pride

For my pride dear brother

Shall we also join their number?

For murder is never the death of one

Nor treachery without its roots in others

The puppet masters marionettes spinning

Spinning on their shadow strings of silence

Oh not strings but wire and

Don't touch, don't touch for they are sharp

Made from the blades that smile and weep

And god we love so much, so much but that those ties

Make us puppets but that our strength makes us weak

And always the reverse, always the opposites hold true

We chase ourselves in circles muttering 'purpose'

And want and necessity dictates we seek

For we need answers but then we abandon them

And our lives were worthless

A tragedy unparalleled but mirrored

Over and over and over

And it is history with a blade to our throat and a timer

Ticking down the moments to murder

And brother killing brother never mind that neither

Would wield a blade were it not for the other

Oh lord please stop the travesty

Wherein the murderer loves the victim and hates

Hates so strongly they break

Because our strength makes us weak

But our weakness makes us strong

And never, never an answer but death

Cold corpses and words that mean nothing

When they meant everything but too much

Too much and time the fermenter

Breaking down and poking holes

Holes through us that bleed with the lies

The lies weighed for their worth and found wanting

But in other hands tipped the scales until

The results didn't matter and so death

Death and dying and broken bones

Broken homes

And a blade that could be stronger

Funerals for glory never achieved and grieved

Mourned by yet another broken blade

Betrayed

By the misguided and an accident of lies

That took away the chance to be made whole again

Whole again but the opportunity forsaken

For the love that is hate for the broken

To memorialize what is the cruelest perfection

Wherein the beauty is a prayer begging

Begging and pleading for the chance to right itself

To stop the web of lies the thin lines on the ice

And oh the cold depths underneath

To which he is familiar for he has been dragged

And made to burn for the blood in his veins

For the love he bears his victim, his murderer, longing

Longing in wistful hysteria the eyes bleed

Painting the world red and leeching color

To fuel the slaughter to mutilate the laughter

When will it end, when will it end the moment

Stretches to fit the sentiment an error

In logic and perception that freezes

As no other conduit is appropriate

Time does not pass it flies

But doesn't land falls

Falling tumbling screaming

Dragged down down down below

Scrambling to catch hold to hold on until…

Like a dream, a wish, the consolation prize

For a prayer a weapon, a blade

To end cut the strings wrapped around

His ankles- smiles- memories

Torn away to pierce the heart and finally

Finally sleep for one but the other

Can never close his eyes the inheritor

Of the legacy of lies must continue

Never die, never die 'til the purpose

The purpose twisted for other means

Other agendas never to rest

Until the ultimate perversion of nature

Is made to kill another brother

Like a landline holding him strong

He didn't shatter but strength didn't matter

Because it wasn't where it was supposed to be

Killed by treachery and so,

Three graves

Three deaths where none should be

On crosses, hailed as tragedy

Three martyrs

Tied to them by puppet strings and snakes

The hand shakes

And the sutures are torn and to pieces

The needle falls.

**Author's Note:**

> So... yeah. Not my best work and maybe a little rough around the edges- and dark- but... well, don't be too harsh in your criticisms, please.


End file.
